Don't Let Me Go
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: Star, Rae, and BB end up going to the carnival. Will one too many rides with Beast Boy get Raven and him together and confess their feelings? Mainly BBxRAE, slight StarRob


**Don't Let Me Go**

**Summary: Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire end up going to a carnival together. Star and Rae, at first, are riding rides together until Star suddenly goes off with some person in a pizza costume in order for her to get BB and Raven together. Will Rae and BB get together and who is the person in the pizza costume?**

Raven was reading on the couch as BB sat lazily on the couch bored to death, almost.

The doors swished open to reveal Starfire, "Friends, I can not find friend Cyborg or Robin. Have you not seen them?" Her face reflected confusion.

Beast Boy had been staring into space until he heard Star's voice and jumped in slight surprise, "Sorry Star, I don't have a clue where they are."

"Dido," Raven answered, not looking up from her book.

The changeling looked over at her slightly angered but mostly jealous that she wasn't as bored as he was. "Don't you ever get tired of reading?"

The only answer he received was her turning the page.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Starfire walked over to them, "Friends could you maybe perhaps join me in the carn it val?"

"The carnival's here!" The green boy jumped up happily, "Come on Rae! Put down the book! The carnival's here!" He grinned as he pushed her book down.

"No thanks," she put her book back up.

The orange girl went over to her, "Please friend Raven."

The goth sighed, "Fine."

**At the Carnival**

Raven was wearing dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt and dark gray shoes, BB wore green cargo pants and a purple shirt, and Star went as she was.

Raven reluctantly went on the Tilta Whirl with Starfire and regretted it as she had screamed happily. She folded her arms across her chest and kept a straight face the whole time. _I can't believe I got on this thing._

After a while they sat down and had some eegees.

"Why is that pizza walking around?" Star asked confused.

Beast Boy laughed, "Star, it's just someone dressed up as a pizza to advertise the company pizza for better business."

Rae raised a brow at him, "You almost sounded smart."

He grinned.

Starfire flew over to the Pizza dude and flew him onto the Zero Gravity ride.

"I guess we'll have to ride together then," BB said.

Raven rolled her eyes as they walked over to the Experience.

They got on and when it almost flipped upside down Raven bit her lip and accidentally grabbed Beast Boy's hand, blushing.

The changeling blushed when he felt her hand holding his and looked to see she looked a little scared, "Are you scared?"

As the ride flipped over she tightened her grip on his hand and shut her eyes tightly.

"It's ok Rae," BB whispered into her ear. "You don't have to be scared. I promise I won't let anything happen."

Raven opened her eyes and glanced at him. Her grip loosened a little as she stared at him for the rest of the ride and found she didn't notice when they were upside down anymore.

**With Star and the Pizza Dude**

"May I ask what your name is?" Starfire asked innocently.

They had gotten off the ride and people stared at them strangely because first of all: she was orange and second, he was the Pizza Dude!

The Pizza Dude blushed, "Ro-Richard." He stuttered.

"Why is it that you work here friend Richard?"

He shrugged. "It helps me relax."

She smiled at him, "And where is friend Cyborg, friend Robin?"

"He's on a date….WAIT! How did you know it was me?"

Star smiled again, "You wear your titan uniform under your pizza costume and I can see your tights," she blushed.

**Back w/Rae and BB**

After the Experience, and what an experience it was, they went on the Ferris Wheel so Raven could calm down.

She hadn't said anything to him when they had gotten off the experience, just stared at the ground.

The Ferris Wheel jerked to a stop and their compartment started to swing and creak.

Raven closed her eyes again and grabbed the closest thing to her and hung on, which happened to be Beast Boy by the way.

"Raven, why are you scared when you usually fly?" He turned red from her hugging his waist.

"My powers haven't been here all week," she said into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and felt her stiffen but then relax.

**Robin and Starfire**

Robin had taken off his pizza suit and had continued going on rides with Starfire until he finally became curious. "Starfire, why are _you _here?"

Starfire grinned, "Oh I came with friends Raven and Beast Boy!"

"And they are?" He asked hoping they had killed each other.

"Confessing their feelings for each other!"

He stared at her for a second before a sly smile came onto his face.

**Raven & Beast Boy**

How did this happen? Why did it happen? Where were they? _Why did I have to give in to Starfire's pleas?_ Raven thought moaning inwardly. After about ten different rides she was so scared that she was sitting on Beast Boy's lap with her face hiding in his chest and her arms around his waist as he held her. As to where they were, she didn't care as long as she was on the ground.

Regardless of how scared Raven felt, BB was happy to be this close to the one person he loved most. "Raven?"

Raven didn't move.

"Rae?" He looked at her face to see she was asleep.

The green teen let go of her and was about to get up.

"BB, don't let me go please," she said in her sleep.

"I won't," he whispered into her ear as he picked her up bridal style and started going toward the park. He sat under a tree and let her sleep against his chest. "I love you Raven," he whispered into her ear.

The dark titan moaned and a small smile appeared on her face as she cuddled closer, "I love you too Beast Boy," she whispered.

The changeling blushed, finally realizing she wasn't asleep anymore. He looked down to see violet eyes staring at him.

"Don't let me go," she whispered as she pressed her lips against his.

**Flash!**

They both looked up to see Robin smirking with a camera in his hand.

Raven and Beast Boy blushed cherry red. Then glared at the Boy Wonder.

BB looked at Raven, smiling, "Ladies first."

Rae grinned and attacked Robin, with BB holding him down.

**Hey this one shot was definitely better written than my last! Yeah! I got this idea when I went to the Spring Fling today! REVIEW! You know you want to!**


End file.
